Indominus rex vs unikitty
Westpion= Description jurassic world vs lego movie/cartoon network! when these female deadly hybrids go head to head who would win. Interlude girls you may think there weak but when there hybrids they can be though and we are realliy doing this wiz: indominus rex the Untamable King '''boomstick: and unikitty '''princess of Cloud Cocoland his wiz and im boomstick and it's are job to analyze there weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle indominus rex unikitty death battle!!! all right the combatnets are set. it's time for a death battle pre fight unikitty was going outside unikitty: what a nice day until some one was screaming unikitty: what was that she saw a bloody lego gut unikitty: omg who did these to you guy: lea leave before she gets you i-rex ate the lego guy unikitty: hey stop these or leave i-rex: roar unikitty: be nice i-rex tails wip unikitty unikitty: thats it you ask for it unikitty charges at i-rex fight!!! i-rex tries the hit unikitty with her claws, but miss unikitty: ha ha ha ha ha you miss i-rex tails whip unikitty, unikitty crash at her castle unikitty: my castle she breaths fire a indominus but miss, i-rex grabs a rock and throws and at unikitty CRASH!!!! unikitty: arghhhhhhhhhh she grabs two trees and hits i-rex in the face, i-rex grabs a tree and they use the tree as swords unikitty: take that unikitty's tree gets ride of i-rex's tree, but i-rex grabs unikkity's tree and swings it at her unikitty: aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh i-rex camoflauge unikitty gets up made unikitty: where are you i-rex gets ready to attack but unikitty breaths fire at i-rex i-rex: roar unikitty: ha i guess i should told you im the master of hide and seek, yours eyes gave it away i-rex slash unikitty with her claw nad tails whip her unikitty: thats it you can do good at regular me but what about mega kitty she transform unikitty: ha know were even i-rex: roar irex charges and slashes unikitty, unikitty tails whip i-rex and stabs her eye with her horn i-rex tries to camaflage but that bloody eye gave it away, unikitty shots her horn at i-rex then she chrges at i-rex but i-rex grabs her frout and spins her around and grops her to the ground unikitty: agh i-rex finish her off but unikitty get her tail and stabs i-rex's frote blood comes out as i-rex groups to the ground and dies K0!!! as unikitty goes back to her regular form results next time boris: caillou you are grounded caillou: not this time !!!!caillou vs boris!!!! |-|Vrokorta= Description Interlude Indominus Rex Unikitty Intermission Death Battle Results Advantages & Disadvantages Other Fights Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies